Time Brings Us Together
by BrowningGirl0821
Summary: Set after the End Of The World party...but a little different than what you would expect...Onshot of Cappie & Casey


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Greek..never have and never will =P

**A/N: **Here's another Cappie/Casey fic...because they belong together forever and always! lol I really hope you enjoy!

* * *

Thunder rumbled and lightening struck in bright bursts. Rain was pounding the ground in thick sheets. The news around Cyprus Rhodes was warning everyone to stay inside off the roads dure to flash flood warnings and due to the could to ground lightening.

Inside the KT house, there wasn't much happening. Usually there would be a party with loud music and crazy dancing with drinking games going on everywhere, but not tonight. Everyone was heeding the weather woman's warnings and staying indoors where it was safe.

Most of the KT boys were already asleep, resting up for the big party they were going to have to make up for tonights cancellation. One of the guys still awake was the KT president, Cappie. And he was the one that was the most upset about the party cancellation.

For the past few weeks, Cappie had used the parties to help him forget the night of the end of the world party. Sometimes it worked but mostly it didn't. No matter how much he drank or partied he couldn't get that night out of his head. The sound of Casey's voice when she said, "I wanna be with you," was always echoing through his head. It had killed him to turn her down, cause, after all, that was what he wanted more than anything. Since the day she started dating Max, or douche as Cappie so fondly refered to him, Cap had wanted her to realize that Max wasn't the one for her.

When Ashleigh told him that Casey did break up with Max, just like she would everyman, he felt over joyed and so upset at the same time. Everyday he expected to see her back with Max because she woke up and realized the mistake she made. But it never happened. Everyday, he saw her walking campus with her head bowed, not held high that was the Casey normal, with bloodshot eyes, evidence that she spent most of her time crying. It killed him to see her that way, but at the same time, he also got a perverse feeling of pleasure. Finally, she felt the same way he felt.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door followed by an erratic ringing of the doorbell. Slowly, he got up and trudged his way to the door. He opened it to see the woman of his thoughts standing there, soaking wet.

"Casey, what the hell are you doing?" he demanded while pulling her inside.

Casey wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. "I-I-I was at the l-l-library w-w-when the r-r-rain started c-c-coming down. I-I-I just c-c-couldn't f-f-finish the w-w-walk home," she stuttered between chattering teeth.

"Why didn't you call someone to get you?"

"I-I-I left my p-p-phone at home."

"Come on, Case, let's get you upstairs to warm up and dry off." Cappie started leading her up the stairs.

"N-N-No, Cap, it's ok. I'll j-j-just wait d-d-down her until the s-s-storm c-c-calms down," she said.

"Don't argue with me, Case. I'm not in the mood," he said. "If we don't get you into some dry clothes now, you'll get sick. Come on." He gently pulled her up to his room. He shut the door after she slowly entered. He walked to his dresser and pulled out an old t-shirt that declared "Life is hard, do it drunk" and an old pair of sweats. "Here, put these on," he said as he handed them to her. "I'll wait outside."

Casey watched him leave, wishing that he would stay. It felt so good to be back in his presence. She wanted to take advantage of it as much as possible.

Cappie gave her five minutes and then knocked on the door. When he got the word, he entered his room to see her standing in the middle with her arms wrapped around herself. "We've got to get you warmed up," he said, walking over to his bed and pulling back the covers. "Lay down, Case."

Casey walked over to his bed and climed in. He pulled the covers up to her chin and started to walk away until she whispered, "Cap, will you please stay with me and help get me warm?" At first, she didn't think he heard her until finally he turned back around. He thought about telling her no until he saw how pitiful and lost she looked, laying on her side with her eyes squeezed shut like he was going to yell at her.

He walked back over, pulled the covers back, and crawled in behind her. He felt her shivering so he wound his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could. The lay like that for ten minutes with nothing but the sound of her shivering and chattering teeth, until finally she warmed up enough. They lay like that for a few more minutes until suddenly Cappie heard what sounded like Casey crying.

"Casey, are you crying?" he asked softly. His answer was a soft sniffle and a quiet sob. "Casey, baby, what's wrong?" Cappie gently rolled her over. What he saw about stopped his heart. Tears were making fast tracks down her cheeks.

Casey tried to hide her face from his, embarrassed to be crying in front of him. Since the End of the world party, she cried constantly. She didn't want to show him how weak she was.

"Casey, baby, please tell me what's wrong," Cappie whispered, wipping the tears off her face.

Casey buried her face in his chest and mumbled, "I just never thought I'd be back in your arms again."

Cappie stared at the wall next to his bed while she cried into his chest. He'd though the same thing. Hell, he'd thought he'd never be this close to her again. It had killed him the past few weeks, not talking to her. At least when they were "friends", he could always hear her voice, sometimes brush her skin, and smell her sweet scent. He'd missed her just as much, if not more, than she'd missed him.

But when he thought about it, it was mostly just pride that kept him from being with her. As much as he wanted to, he'd been hurt too many times by her to just jump at her. He knew deep down that one day she'd wake up and remember the things that caused them to break up Freshman year.

"Max isn't the perfect guy for me." She suddenly mumbled against his chest. "Max is wonderful and the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." She tilted her head back and looked him in the eyes. "But, you're all those things for me, not him."

Cappie stared into her eyes, not daring to hope she spoke the truth. "What about me being a KT, a partier with nothing but childish goals in life? Isn't that why you broke up with me in the first place?"

"Cap, I thought those things because I'm stupid and for the longest time, I was brain washed. Yes, you are a partier, but you're also someone who is caring and I know the only reason you don't have any long time goals is because you don't want to be chained to a job you don't like for the rest of your life. I also know that your extremely smart. The only reason you don't make straight A's is because you don't want to. I also know that you're the perfect man for me and you're the only person I see myself with ten, twenty, thirty years from now. I know I have no right to hope that you want to be with me again, especially after what I put you through the past year. But If I can't be with you, then I don't want to be with anybody else. And if it takes the rest of my life, I'll wait for you."

Cappie was stunned at her speech. He couldn't believe the things he said and he couldn't stop the swell of hope that built in his chest. Maybe she did love him too. "If you could be anywhere in this world, where would you be?" he asked.

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you," she answered.

Seeing the truth in her eyes. Cappie made a decision. He swooped down and pressed his lips to hers, after weeks of wishing he could. He pulled her as close as he could, not wanting to left her go. He slipped his tongue into her mouth., deepening the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing her he raised his head and whispered, "If I could choose to be anywhere in the world, I wanna be with you," before leaning down to kiss her again.

The never noticed when the rain suddenly stopped. Neither one noticed when one of the KTs shouted downstairs "Party!" or when the music started to pound through the house. The only thing they noticed was how good it felt to be in each other's arms again. That was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

**A/N:** That's the end of my little oneshot...what did you think? Please tell me. Even if you thought it was bad, I still wanna know..just please be nice!


End file.
